


нерешительность

by vishenka



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fix-It, Love, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Хлоя хочет жить, и Макс всегда на её стороне. Вот только Хлоя отказалась выбирать: взяла и скинула ответственность за свою жизнь и судьбу на бедные её больные плечи, вложила мятой фотографией в её дрожащие руки; и Макс не знает, что Хлоей движет, что сейчас у неё на уме, она ещё так много о ней не знает и так сильно хочет узнать; но между ними стеной — её непринятое решение, которое она не хочет принимать.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	нерешительность

Хлоя не смотрит на неё, не смотрит на захлёбывающийся в стихии город, закусывает губу и, наверное, пытается понять, что же с этой чёртовой жизнью не так, раз всё хорошее в любом случае оборачивается каким-то дерьмом. Хлоя хочет, чтобы Макс приняла _хорошее_ решение. Хорошее — не всегда правильное. Правильное — не всегда сможет оставить тебя не выжженным внутри.

Хлоя хочет жить, и Макс всегда на её стороне. Вот только Хлоя отказалась выбирать: взяла и скинула ответственность за свою жизнь и судьбу на бедные её больные плечи, вложила мятой фотографией в её дрожащие руки; и Макс не знает, что Хлоей движет, что сейчас у неё на уме, она ещё так много о ней не знает и так сильно хочет узнать; но между ними стеной — её непринятое решение, которое она не хочет принимать.

Макс надеется, что фотокарточку — волей какой-нибудь слепой судьбы — просто вырвет из её тонких слабых пальцев бешеным ветром. Макс надеется, вот только её слабые пальцы вцепились фотокарточку с устрашающей силой: слишком много ответственности для права не выбирать. Слишком много в этом праве личного.

Способность принимать решения — не её сильная черта, никогда не была; Макс плывёт по течению, прячется за спины, но в _последнее время_ много чего изменилось, произошло — _пришлось учиться впопыхах._

Видимо, сегодня финальный экзамен.

Макс к нему готовили эти четыре дня, терзали и мучили, и она свой урок выучила: бессмысленно спорить со временем и с судьбой; вся сила была дана ей, только чтобы она могла промучиться, настрадаться и понять, какая же она бесполезная, неспособная, беспомощная: ничего не может изменить — только вновь привязаться и теперь стоять и глотать слёзы в бессилии.

Вселенная тебя раздавит. Любое решение, какое бы она ни приняла, останется клеймом на сердце, выжженным шрамом. Любое, но она знает, _какое именно_.

Теперь знает.

Макс пытается из себя выдавить что-то; Хлоя выныривает из своих мыслей в одно мгновение и тут же становится живой и самой настоящей на всём белом свете, и слова у Макс застревают в глотке, она не знает, как объяснить Хлое, что она должна сдохнуть ради какой-то там Аркадии Бэй. Но Хлоя и так всё понимает. Куда её до целого города, правда?

Макс больно даже думать об этом. Она хочет сдохнуть вместе с Хлоей, но нельзя: ей придётся ещё много дерьма разгрести. Чтобы не зря.

_Чтобы хотя бы не зря._

Хлоя говорит и говорит, и в её голосе ни капли злобы или обиды, она говорит только хорошее, будто это и есть это правильное-хорошее решение, и Макс начинает трясти от отчаяния. Она ненавидит Хлою за это доверие, ненавидит себя за то, что она им так пользуется, ненавидит Аркадию Бэй и весь этот чёртов мир самой лютой ненавистью, но ненависть меркнет и гаснет по сравнению с тем, _какую она испытывает любовь_.

К несчастью для Хлои, эта любовь принадлежит не только ей — всему чёртовому миру.

Макс хватает Хлою за плечи и с надрывом целует — на этот раз Хлоя не отталкивает её и не шутит — отвечает: она целуется с таким отчаяньем и горячностью, и Макс только и может, что мелко дрожать, после того, как Хлоя отстраняется. Хлоя что-то говорит, едва не плача, дышит глубоко и нервно и смотрит на Макс — с вызовом и любовью. Макс не может поверить. Не может.

-…Макс Колфилд… Только попробуй забыть меня.

О, она не забудет. Что-то просто не забывается. Забывать какие-то вещи просто не имеешь права.

Хлоя уходит кривой походкой прочь, спотыкаясь и спеша, будто Макс её своими руками прямо сейчас и убьёт и, честно говоря, оно так и чувствуется. Она остаётся один на один с ею же выбранным прошлым-будущим, и не может даже сфокусироваться на фотографии: всё расплывается из-за слёз.

***

Бабочка трепещет, шум и дождь растворяются; только голос Хлои продолжает звучать в голове.

Фотография падает на пол.

Вокруг — ни звука; пыль будто застыла в воздухе. Макс делает судорожный вдох и медленно сползает по стене.

Плакать в тишине странно и невыносимо, но она просто не может остановиться. Ещё чуть-чуть, и всё закончится. Ещё чуть-чуть и…

_Закончится навсегда._

Она вздрагивает — то ли от этой мысли, то ли от появления человека, которого она _ждала_. Макс слышит каждый вздох, Макс отсчитывает секунды.

_Макс медленно умирает._

Хлоя врывается ураганом, снова слишком живая, слишком близкая, настоящая, кричит и ругается; это длится бесконечно — время застыло в воздухе вместе с пылью. Всё решено. Всё решено. Всё решено, но Макс всегда была нерешительной. Что-то так просто не вытравишь — никакими испытаниями, никакой судьбой.

Нерешительность. Упрямство.

Любовь.

Сирена оглушает её, и Макс не верит, что снова сделала это. Она смеётся, упираясь лбом в холодной кафель смеётся и знает, что _правда готова пройти через всё это опять._

Она выходит из туалета — заплаканная, уставшая, потерянная, она идёт искать Хлою, _она так соскучилась — уже_ , думает, как ей всё рассказать. Ты не представляешь, Хлоя, что случилось, через какие ужасы мы с тобой прошли. И я готова проходить через это снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, и снова: столько раз, сколько понадобится, лишь бы ты осталась жива.

Макс ненавидит свои сомнения, свои ошибки, себя, чёртовы силы. Но её любовь сильнее. И всё невыносимое растворяется в этой любви.


End file.
